


Vore la Vore

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, Fetish, Gen, Other, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The first chapter in a collab that unfortunately never really went anywhere. Basically, it's just the plot of Kill la Kill rewritten with some extra voracious elements.





	Vore la Vore

Satsuki looked down at the disobedient thief, her nose turned up in disgust, looking at her with nothing more than pure contempt. One-star students quickly rushed around the would-be-thief from all sides, completely preventing any chance she had of escaping. She slammed the tip of her sheathed sword into the ground, a metallic clashing sound echoing all around her, as all of the loyal One-star students stood at attention, awaiting Satsuki's next words, and the punishment she would inevitably inflict on the poor student.

"You are all pigs in human's clothing!" she shouted, with a terrifying level of authority in her voice. "Pigs, waiting to be slaughtered! You are nothing more than fresh meat to me! You will obey, and then you will be consumed! My hunger is absolute!"

The student was trembling uncontrollably, large beads of sweat falling from her face and onto the ground. Her eyes were snapped shut, she couldn't bare to look at Satsuki's face, but eventually, when she found that she was still alive, she looked up, hoping that Satsuki had perhaps just vanished, and that she would be safe. But no, she was still staring down at her, expression filled with as much disgust as ever.

"Now, you shall face your punishment, you sack of meat!"

She opened her mouth, far wider than an ordinary human could manage. A pair of One-star students grabbed the traitorous thief by her arms, and another by her legs, dragging her towards Satsuki and her wet, gaping maw.

"What are you doing to me?" the thief said, thrashing her limbs around, but not breaking the grip of the steely-faced students that were currently dragging her. "S-she wasn't serious about that whole 'be consumed' thing, right?"

She continued to flail uselessly, as she was pulled in closer and closer to Satsuki's mouth. Eventually, she found herself facing Satsuki directly.

"Lady Satsuki" one of the students said. "Head or feet first?"

Satsuki paused, before saying "Head"

The students flipped the thief around, so that her head was pointed right at Satsuki's mouth. The students shoved her in, slowly. The thief could already feel Satsuki's warm, moist mouth sucking in her hair, and then her forehead. She squirmed, as she could feel Satsuki's damp saliva dripping all over her head. After a few more heaves, her entire head was in Satsuki's mouth. 

The One-stars continued to push, and Satsuki was now up to the thief's shoulders. A large, round bulge appeared on the front of her neck, and if one looked closely, they could see that the panicked face of the thief girl was imprinted in the fleshy bulge. Another pair of students decided to help, grabbing at the girl's legs to assist with her swallowing. With the added assistance, Satsuki had gulped up to the girl's flat chest, her lack of breasts making the swallowing process a whole lot easier. As for the girl herself, her head was dangling right above Satsuki's stomach acids, wincing, but holding on to some hope that she could escape.

From the outside, Satsuki's stomach had bloated up to ridiculous proportions, looking as though she was, at the very least, nine months pregnant with a multitude of children.

Satsuki was now up to the girl's waist, and then her hips, leaving only a pair of kicking legs exposed. With a final push, her legs vanished, and her entire body was now free to squirm inside Satsuki's iron gut. Satsuki's stomach had ballooned out even further, and was now a roughly person-sized, football-shaped mass of flesh, that would squirm and thrash and bulge as her victim within gave her last attempt at an escape. "There is no escape for you! You are only a meal to me!" she proclaimed. 

"Do you all see? You only exist to feed me, and to-" in the middle of her grand declaration of superiority, Satsuki let out a thunderous belch, that shook the ground beneath her, knocking most of the students off balance.

"As I was saying" she continued, without so much as an "excuse me"

"My gluttony is absolute! Obey me, and feed me, pigs!"

Ryuko Matoi and Mako were walking through the crowded yard full of students and they entered the school and a bright light with the silhouette appeared above them. Not moments before had Ryuko looked up at to towering fortress called a school and knew in her bones, that this was the right place. She knew she'd find answers here. Her newest friend, Mako-chan, was the result off an ill-gotten plan schemed by Mako's younger brother and his friends, who tried to swindle Ryuko. She was onto them before they could even make a move and threatened them with the action of swallowing the rest of her lemon whole, just to show them her strength. Mako was apologetic and eventually after many hours of nonstop babble from her bubbly friend, they arrived inside the school. "How is this even a school to begin with?" Ryuko said as she looked over the sea of students who seemed rather mundane in character and obedient from head to toe. 

Not soon had they arrived, had they been swept up in a sea of pandaemonium as the crowd pushed them further and further up to the podium that rose over 50 feet into the air where upon stood in beaming white light, a woman with a stone cold face and cold stature, looking down upon everyone as if they were....slabs of meat, ready to be butchered. "Who the hell is this chick...?" Ryuko motioned with her thumb and looking over at Mako for an answer. "Ooooooooh, Ryuko, that's right you're new here huh?! That's our school president! Lady Satsuki! And those girls standing behind her are her elite four! That athletic chick is Uzui Sanageyama, she's in charge of the athletics committee, that girl there in the glasses is Toka Inumuta, she's in charge of the technology committee, the short girl with the large hat, that's Nonon Jakuzure, she's in charge of the music committee, and the curvy tall girl there, that's Ari Gamagori, she's in charge of the disciplinary committee!" Mako miraculously had said all of this in one breath and inhaled loudly. "Wheeeeew! Ryuko you should try talking like that sometime, i hold a world record you know I-....." And so Mako rambled on, while Ryuko after taking the information from Mako, shifted her strap on the case she carried. She had a gut feeling this was the person she was looking for. The elite four meant nothing to her, they only stood in her way. 

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as somone was thrown in front of the crowd and everyone went silent. Ryuko saw a girl curled protectively into a ball in front of the president and everyone, shaking and holding something clutched in her hands....a uniform. "Wha....?" Ryuko peered over shoulders to hear and get a better look at what was happening. All of sudden Lady Satsuki's voice boomed over the crowd in a cold and strong voice that set everyone around Ryuko into a solid state, listening intently. "You are all pigs in humans clothing......you are nothing but slabs of meat waiting to be butchered and eaten...you will submit to no one else but me!!" Her voice thundered across the campus and soon several student marched forward and seized the girl laying there. 

"What the hell is wrong with this lady?!" Ryuko said to herself and glared up at the ice cold face glaring down upon all of them. As the students marched the girl up the steps to meet lady Satsuki, Ryuko couldn't believe what she saw unfold before her eyes. "Head first!!!" Satsuki bellowed and opened her maw wide. Ryuko just stared in awe and somewhat repulsed. "How....what....huh?!" Ryuko just stood there as she watched the students feed the girl down into Lady Satsuki's gut, soon her belly was bloating out to an gravid size, beyond normal boundaries and soon with a last gulp and and loud *sploosh* Satsuki's gut had reached its final size and churned and gurgled victoriously at its rather large meal. Satsuki, stood there with a satisfied and evil look upon her face as she stroked the tight uniform that struggled to contain her enormously bloated stomach, stretch marks forming on the surface but still containing the throbbing orb of bloated flesh. "You will submit to my iron will you lowly pigs, or your punishment will be served by my iron gut!!!" With that final word she slapped her hand down hard on the front of her belly making it rumble and wobble, churning and sloshing as she did so, causing a gas bubble to form and erupt from her lips. 

*URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP* Out flew the panties of the girl trapped inside Satsuki and making everyone catch their balance so they wouldn't fall over, the panties flew across the crowd and splattered onto Mako-chan's face with a thick layer of saliva. "oh Ryuko look! look! It's my lucky day!!! I got a free pair of panties!!!" She stood there spinning around in a circle, triumphant with her new prize. Ryuko looked at her with an startled look and hen glared back up at lady Satsuki who just stood there hand resting on top of her gut, softly sunk in a little and with a slight bob to the added weight inside her iron gut, muffled grunts and struggling could be heard. She looked rather satisfied with her meal as the students bowed and cheered. "OH GIVE MY BREAK, YOU EAT ONE CHICK AND YOU THINK YOU ARE ON TOP OF THE WORLD, FATASS!!!" The rage bellowed out of Ryuko before she could control it, she was sick of seeing these groveling students and the ridiculous act they just performed, serving a girl live on a silver platter to this stuck up fat bellied woman who carried the weight like it was a trophy. 

The crowd went silent, frightened gawking and shrinking of the crowd as the circle around Ryuko Matoi widened, exposing the lone girl standing there glaring up at the full and gravid Satsuki, her belly churning and gurgling between the silence that ensued. Mako stood off the side of Ryuko and just stared in shock, still panties in hand and face covered in saliva. The elite four stood behind her, their faces intensiefied and shocked by the words spoken about their beloved and bloated leader, Satsuki Kuryuin. As lady Satskui glared down upon the new student standing before her down below without any change in her features or stature as she let a mild belch escape her lips which jiggled her enormous belly, a hand print swam across the surface. Ryuko stood there in there silence waiting rather nervously and ready for her response.


End file.
